Okay, have we finally gone mental?
by BadassSandSiblingatheart
Summary: Welcome to the world that comes to life when my friend and I get together. This is a humourous story for now but may change slightly, we really don't know. This is actually a Vampire Diaries, Naruto and Ouran High School Host Club crossover but sadly it can come under only 2 categories :( rated T for language. Unsure if the rating will go up.


**Hi peoples! My friend and I had an idea and thought we'd write it down. We'd love to know what you think and any feedback is greatly appreciated :)This is a Vampire Diaries, Naruto and Ouran High School Host Club crossover and other characters will be introduced later if we continue it.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but Teagan and Amaya and the only profit we get from this is a great laugh.**

* * *

"You must have read it wrong!" Teagan yelled at Amaya.  
"I didn't!" Amaya yelled back, pulling the list out of her pocket. She showed it to her older sister and read the name out. "Anise Hyssop! It's written there in black and white!"  
"Anise! Not Anise Hyssop you dimwitted sibling!" Teagan shouted, grabbing the list off her sister and shoving it in her face.  
"But we_ never_ use Anise, only Anise Hyssop!" Amaya pushed the list away, sneezing.  
"Well you're the one who also had the map! Now we are here, with nothing around." Teagan grumbled.  
"But I thought it was Anise Hyssop and my mind just sought it out on the map. I completely blanked and didn't remember that we never found any there no matter how many times we looked!" Amaya shouted, exasperated. Teagan sighed and shook her head, looking down at the ground for a moment.  
"Amaya? Look down."  
Amaya did as her sister asked and looked down. There, between their feet, was Anise Hyssop.  
"Oh you have got to be fucking _kidding_ me." Amaya said, glaring at the _oh so innocent_ little herb. She bent down and grabbed it, holding it up for her sister to see. "Why you little piece of teasing-" Teagan started. Amaya stood up and craddling the herb to her body, stepped away.

"Now now, don't take it out on the plant."  
Amaya and Teagan turned around ever so slowly. Behind them stood two men who looked extremely like Damon and Elijah from The Vampire Diaries. The girls quickly spun around and looked at each other.  
"May are they-?"  
"I think maybe so. But there's no way-" May answered. Teagan saw May's eyes gleam as she got an idea and next thing she knew, her sister had slapped her in the face. Not a gentle tap but a hard solid smack.  
"I feel like I was just punched. Let me return the favour." Teagan stated, slapping her sister back.  
"Woah. We are definitely awake. Thanks for that." Maya mumbled, rubbing her cheek.  
"No worries. Happy to do it anytime." Teagan cooed sweetly. Both girls turned back around to face the so-called Damon and Elijah. Damon was smirking at both girls with confusion shining in his eyes. Meanwhile, Elijah stood there observing both girls with a fairly confused look on his face. Both girls looked at each other again and a silent agreement was made.

Elijah and Damon watched as both girls simultaneously bolted. In the first five metres Amaya managed to somehow trip over her own feet and face plant ungracefully into the ground. Teagan ran around a tree and fell to the ground with a groan as her butt hit the ground hard. Amaya started to mumble unintelligible curses and Teagan just stared at the girl whom she had run into. Damon began to laugh at their unintentional self-harming antics before Elijah took pity on them - partly because Damon was laughing at them- and helped them up.  
"The ground doesn't taste so good after a while. I wouldn't recommend eating it, especially on a daily basis." May advised. Teagan laughed. The girl walked out from behind the damn tree to stand beside Damon. Elijah stood there watching the two girls as they continued to look embarrassed.  
"Well that was a _great_ first introduction!" Amaya uttered sarcastically.  
"Well now that that's over and done with. Why the _fucking hell_ are you here?!"

* * *

**Wow. Our muses kinda ran away with our brains and this came out. Maybe we will just write this and not post it... We don't know. The muses still have control of our brains. It's very crowded in my head and completely empty in my friend's head. Don't worry, she's sitting here next to me as I write this and I won't be killed, yet. Hope you get a laugh out of this like we did :D**


End file.
